In certain situations it is desirable to mount objects close to surfaces to minimize the portion of the location in which the object is located that is occupied by the object. An example of one such object is a toilet. It is possible to mount the toilet close to a wall because it is generally not necessary to access the portion of the wall that is behind the toilet.
One of the primary times that it is necessary to access the space behind the toilet is when decorating. For example, it is generally desirable to paint the space behind the toilet when painting other portions of the wall that are not behind the toilet.
While conventional painting implements such as rollers and paint brushes may be used on the other portions of the wall that are not behind the toilet, the toilet is typically located sufficiently close to the wall such that it is not possible to access all of the space that is behind the toilet with a conventional roller or paint brush.
To overcome this limitation, it is common to disconnect at least a portion of the toilet to facilitate painting behind the toilet. A problem with disconnecting a portion of the toilet is that it may be necessary to have the portion of the toilet disconnected by a plumber because the toilet contains water and drain lines. Any water and/or waste that inadvertently escapes from the toilet may not only cause damage to the areas that surround the toilet, but also could present a health risk.
A need exists for improvement in paint application devices. This need, and other needs, are addressed by one or more aspects of the present invention.